If You Only Knew
by xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx
Summary: One day after fighting off a cold Amy decides to go out, where she is invited over to the Rabbits for dinner. When she never shows Cream calls in Tails and Sonic, and Sonic goes after her. Eggman has a new machine he's itching to use, and Amy seems perfect for the job. Can Sonic save Amy in time?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any other notable characters, only the plot and my own characters.**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning on Möbius that had the sun shining brightly, the flickies singing and children laughing.

A pinkette hedgehog smiled as she made her way through the market place, a basket on her arm. She was out shopping for her groceries.

"Amy! Over here!" She turned to see a younger brown and cream rabbit waving at her energetically.

"Oh hello Cream." Amy said walking over. "Where's miss Vanilla?"

"She's getting some vegetables for tonight's dinner, but I noticed you were all by yourself so I wanted," she took a breath after saying all that. "That maybe you'd like to come over for dinner tonight?"

"Oh I would love that," Amy smiled brightly. "What time would you want me to come over?"

"Well dinner is at six," Cream smiled. "I have to go before mama worries." She waved as she ran back in the direction of her mother.

Amy waved back slightly. She turned and walked back the way she was originally headed. She sighed as she made her way home.

When she opened the door she called softly. "I'm home." Even though there was no one there to receive her.

Once everything was put away, she made her way out to the garden in the back. She planted many roses, herbs and lilies. She had been stuck home most of the week with a bad cold, and today was the first time she was able to get out of the house.

_'I wonder if he even noticed I wasn't around.' _She sighed to herself. _'Probably just enjoying his freedom.'_

Suddenly a large shadow passed over her, almost completely blocking the sun around her house. She glanced up fearfully to see a large flying machine.

"Ohohohohohohoho," a laughter filled the air. Two emotions flashed through her, annoyance and fear. "What do we have here, a little rose?"

"What do you want Egghead?!" She yelled up at him, her hammer appearing.

"Why I have a project that is perfect for you, if you're willing to come with me." He said snidely.

"As if I'd ever go with you willingly!" She sneered.

"I thought that might be the case," he growled. He pressed a button sending out a small robot, who she realized too late was Metal Sonic.

"No!" She squealed in terror. He swooped in taking her around the middle, pinning her arms to her side. Suddenly she could feel herself lifting into the air. "Why do you need me?" She asked once she was face to face with the doctor.

"Because he always...always comes for you," he replied an evil grin on his face. Suddenly the pressure of Metal's arms tightened and she blacked out.

xX Xx

Cream waited excitedly in the living room for Amy to show up. Amy was her best friend, who showed her everything and was always there for her. It was now five thirty, so Amy should be here soon.

But as the time passed, and got closer to six she began to worry. "Mama," she walked into the kitchen where Vanilla was preparing a stir fry.

"Yes dear?"

"I'm worried about Amy," Cream said her voice trembled. "She only lives ten minutes away...but she's not here yet."

Vanilla looked up at the clock and saw it was five to six. "Hm strange," she said. "You would think she'd be here by now."

"Do you think I should call Tails?" Cream asked.

"Best give him a ring," Vanilla replied. "It is very strange."

Cream ran out to the foyer and picked up her phone, dialing Tails' number. After five rings someone picked up.

_"Hello? Cream?" Tails sounded confused._

"Tails I invited Amy for dinner at six at my house, she lives ten minutes away but she's not here and it's," she glanced at the clock. "6:05."

_"She isn't there?" Tails asked a little shock in his tone. "Have you talked to her since you invited her? Maybe she forgot."_

"No." Cream felt her face heat up. "I'll call...I-if I don't get an answer I'll call you back."

_"Ok."_

She hung up, then dialed Amy's home phone. After about eight rings the machine picked up. _"Hi you've reached Amy, I'm not here right now-"_ she hung up and bit her lip worriedly. She tried again two more times, but got the same thing. She called Tails back.

"I called three times and no answer," she said worried. "I'm heading over there."

_"Cream wait-"_ she hung up before he could stop her.

"I'll be back in a bit mama!" She called as she left the house quickly.

xX Xx

Tails looked at the phone worried, he felt a small breeze which meant Sonic was there.

"What's up bro?" Sonic asked as he plopped onto the couch.

"Cream just called...she can't get ahold of Amy." The cobalt hedgehog sat up at the mention of the pink hedgehog.

"I haven't seen her in like a week..." He felt his heart rate increase. "What did Cream say?"

"She said she invited her for dinner, but she didn't show up so she called here," he sighed raking a hand through his fur. "She called Amy's house three times with no answer, and now she's gone over there by herself."

"Some thing is wrong." Sonic said standing up, his whole body itching to run. "This feels like a trap...and Cream could be heading straight into it."

"Let's go then."

xX Xx

Cream walked up to Amy's front door, took a deep breath and knocked. She knew there would be no answer, so she pushed lightly on the door, and it opened.

"Amy?" She called her voice wavering.

xX Xx

Amy woke up in what seemed like a clear box, just big enough for her to sit up in. Her head pounded as she did so, she looked around blearily.

"Ah so you're awake?" She tuned quickly to see Eggman, sitting partially in shadow.

"Why am I here?" She asked as her head began to finally clear of the cobwebs.

"You're going to be my greatest weapon against Sonic," Eggman chuckled darkly.

"What do you mean?" The lights switched on and behind him towered an all black robot, at least eight feet tall.

"You'll be the pilot of this beautiful machine," he motioned towards it as a small cockpit opened up.

Two menial robots appeared as the small box fell open, the took hold of her arms and dragged her towards it. They strapped her in tightly.

"I should be more specific," Eggman said. "You're more just the power source, I'll be controlling this beast."

Amy struggled against her bonds. "I'll just-"

"He won't be able to hear you," Eggman laughed. "It's soundproof, and I've disabled the speech module."

"Why are you doing this?" She asked as she finally stopped struggling, tears stinging her eyes.

"To finally be rid of Sonic the Hedgehog," he stated simply. "I always knew you'd be his undoing...if only he'd kept a better eye on you."

"He'll come for me...he has to," she whispered.

"By the time he realizes who he's fighting," he paused for dramatic effect. "It'll be too late."

xX Xx

Sonic and Tails arrived at Amy's house to see the front door open, the hurried inside.

"Cream? Amy?" Tails yelled as Sonic sped throughout the house.

"Maybe out in the garden," Sonic said as they hurried to the back yard.

They found Cream hunched over a few flattened bushes.

"Her roses are dead," Cream whispered thickly. "He took her."

"Who did?" Tails asked.

Cream turned to the two, a piece of paper clutched in her hands.

Tails bent in front of her. "Can I see that?" He asked gently. She passed him the note silently.

"If you want to see the rose again, alive, then you'll come alone. Signed Ivo Robotnik." Tails glanced back at Sonic, whose face had paled.

"Why hasn't Amy been around for the last week?" He looked straight at Cream, who looked even sadder that he'd asked that.

"She's been fighting off a cold," Cream said. "Today was the first time she felt well enough to go out."

Sonic felt horrible for enjoying not being chased by the energetic pinkette. "If I'd really noticed...she'd still be here." His head was lowered as he spoke. "I'm going after him."

"Alone? That's suicide!" Tails yelled panicked.

"I'll get her back, I promise." He nodded towards Cream before taking off.

"I hope they both come back all right." Cream murmured.

"Let's get you home before your mother takes my head." Tails said helping her stand.

xX Xx

Sonic was hoping that Eggman hadn't moved his base, so he could get Amy back. There was a bad feeling in his gut, mostly guilt but something else as well.

He finally came upon a base, and was never so glad to see Eggman's guardbots.

He took them down with ease as he hurried deeper into the base. When he finally came to the control bridge, he found Eggman with an imposing looking black robot behind him.

"Where is she?"

"I have no idea who you're speaking of," Eggman feigned ignorance.

"I know you took her, now where is she?" Sonic asked once more.

Eggman shrugged. "Maybe she just decided to take off, I mean you weren't very nice to her all these years now were you."

That shot straight through his chest, almost leaving him breathless. He was right, he knew how she felt but was too stubborn to even acknowledge her.

"I see I've struck a nerve," he chuckled. "Well since I have you here...I want to test out my new robot...you'll find it quite...surprising."

xX Xx

Amy watched helplessly as her hero exchanged words with the evil doctor. Suddenly the robot began to shake as it started moving.

"No...wait!" She wailed struggling, even though she knew it was no use. "Sonic-"

xX Xx

Sonic dodged the first few hits, trying to think of why this robot was special. 'Where is Amy?'

He spun into it, knocking it backwards.

"You might want to be a little careful," Eggman said gleefully. "That has a very special power source."

xX Xx

Amy could feel the machine draining some of her energy as it fought Sonic, who kept knocking it back. She didn't know how she was going to get out of this alive, and knowing it was at the hand of her beloved hero hurt her heart.

She could hear everything that happened through the small monitor provided to her.

"Where is Amy!" Sonic yelled again as he spin dashed into it, causing sparks to fly.

"Oh how fun!" Eggman cackled. "She's somewhere."

Sonic began to get angry, and his hits became harder. Amy could feel everyone, since her nervous system was connected to the robot. There was no physical proof, but she felt it nonetheless.

She sighed as her vision swam with tears. "Oh Sonic."

"Why do you always take HER!" Sonic screamed as he knocked the bot to the floor.

"Why do you always come after her?" Eggman asked cryptically. "Because she's important to you...and she will be your undoing."

"What?" Sonic's one moment of confusion allowed the robot to grab hold and squeeze.

"No stop!" Amy yelled as she shook her head, trying her hardest to break free. Suddenly the inside began to spark as she screamed.

Sonic broke free and used all his strength into one last attempt to destroy the robot.

"I wouldn't do that," Eggman tsked.

Sonic made contact with the robot and sparks flew every where as it stopped moving, the lights where eyes should be going out.

"Ooh," Eggman sighed. "Well now, why'd you have to go and knock out the power to it?"

"Why did I fight this robot?" Sonic asked as he stared at it. "What's so..." Then a terrible thought hit him, he turned to Eggman a shocked glare on his face. "Did you...why would..."

"Because this is what will destroy you," Eggman stated. "Knowing you killed the poor girl, who only loved you will drive you to the brink...and once you're out of my hair, I can finally take over the world!"

"Killed..." He stared in horror at the robot that lay unmoving. He moved to where it looked like a possible cockpit. He wrenched open the hatch after he found the seam, to find Amy strapped in and limp. "Amy-" it felt like a white hot knife stabbed him in the heart, and in that moment as he pulled her binding apart, he realized why he comes for her time after time.

There was a loud cackling that suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

"I've finally beaten the great hero!" Eggman shouted. He didn't notice the dark aura that had begun to surround Sonic, as he pulled Amy from the machine.

Neither noticed the very slight rise and fall of her chest. Sonic laid her on the ground gently, then turned to the doctor.

"How could you use such an innocent, pure girl like this?" Sonci growled. "She never did a thing to invoke this fate!"

"Oh but being important to you," Eggman sneered. "That was enough. Maybe that's why you shouldn't have friends at all, you'll only get them killed eventually."

"The fact that you would say that," Sonic shook as his fists tightened. "Is unforgivable." With lightening speed he was in front of Eggman, clutching the now terrified mans collar. "You're gonna pay." Sonic threw the doctor back into his computer, which smashed on impact. He was upon him moments later, his fists moving at a blinding speed.

"S-Sonic..." A tiny voice broke him from his darkness, he looked down at Eggman who'd passed out, but was still alive. He glanced back to see a barely conscious Amy.

He sped over to her side, taking her hand. "Ames...are you all right...I-I thought..."

"I knew you'd come." She smiled up at him. "You always do."

"Of course," he smiled back at her, bring her hand to his face. "I'll always come for you...because..." Amy suddenly began to cough violently. "Amy? What's wrong?"

"It's getting...hard...to...breathe." She whispered through the hacking.

"Hold on, I'll get you to the hospital." He lifted her gently before speeding from the base, as quickly as his legs would allow.

xX Xx

Sonic sat in the waiting room with Tails and Cream who was bawling. He held his head in his hands.

"He don't beat yourself up," Tails said softly. "It's not your fault."

"But it is." Sonic replied his voice strained. "The worst part of this is...I might lose her without her knowing how I really feel."

"And how is that?"

"Who is here for miss Rose?" All three heads popped up. Sonic rushed over to the doctor.

"How is she?"

"You're very lucky you are in fact the fastest thing alive," the doctor stated with a warm smile. "She had a collapsed lung, but she'll make it."

"C-Can we see her?" Cream asked softly.

"She needs her rest," the doctor explained. "So it will have to be one at a time."

He walked away, and the three looked at each other.

"You go first." Sonic said to Cream.

"Are you sure?"

"Go." He smiled at her as she left to Amy's room. He collapsed back into a chair.

"Why was it your fault she's here?" Tails asked.

"Because she was powering one of his robots...I almost killed her because of him." Sonic buried his face again. "I almost killed him too. If not for he calling out to me...I might have."

"You can't have known that's why he took her," Tails assured him. "It's not like you were given much of a choice. And it's not like you actually did."

"But I could have," Sonic replied darkly. "I would have."

"Don't say that," Tails berated him. "You can't say exactly what would have happened."

"Part of me wishes..."

"Sonic she's asking for you." Cream interrupted.

He stood up immediately, spared Tails one glance before hurrying towards her room.

When he entered after a soft knock, he noticed all the tubes and the oxygen mask covering most of her face. "Hey...how you doing?"

"Fine," she said softly muffled by the mask. She pulled it away from her face. "Thank you...for once again saving useless old me."

"Amy you're not useless." He sat next to her bed and took her hand. "Your strong, kind, smart and beautiful."

Amy's eyes widened at his words.

"Before...I was trying to tell you something," he took a deep breath. "When I thought I'd killed you...I came to realize my...feelings."

Amy felt and heard her heart speed up, and skip a beat. She hoped the doctors wouldn't come barging in.

"I never want to know this feeling again," he said softly, avoiding her gaze. "Because I love you way too much."

"What?" She gasped tears springing to her eyes.

"I love you Ames," he smiled. "I guess I always have...I just didn't realize it, until it was almost too late."

"Oh Sonic," she whispered. She reached over and pulled him into her arms as best she could. "Of course you know I feel the same. I love you Sonic the hedgehog, even for all your faults."

He pulled back as she pulled the mask down, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers finding warmth and love in her kiss. They stopped after a few moments, and he replaced the mask so she could breathe properly.

"Get better Ames," he smirked at her, which made her blush. "So we can have more adventures together."

"Oh you and your words," she fanned herself as her face heated up even more.


End file.
